


What's my name?

by ShingekinoKira



Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Don't Judge Me, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShingekinoKira/pseuds/ShingekinoKira
Summary: I'm tipsy and I want to write a story where they fuck, ok?However I will try and make as much sense as possible, I promise.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	What's my name?

"Hnngh" It was all Ethan could utter. His mind was tightly locked in a state of pure ecstasy, repeatedly moaning as he rubbed his tip.

_Mark_

Oh God that's all he could think about. His strength, his masculinity, his dominant prowess he brought everywhere he went. It drove him crazy. 

Masturbating in the bathroom of a man you lusted after was already a bold move, however it's not as bold as moaning the name of your friend as you pleasured yourself in _his_ own home. It was the only way you could get the tension out. After being with him for so long, one can only not notice Mark's overwhelming aura for so long. His commanding spirit aroused Ethan, leading him to act on his feelings like he does. No matter what he still wanted mark, no matter how much he orgasms screaming Mark's name. Sure they have been nude in the same room, that's as far as Ethan feels he may get, but Ethan wants a feel of him. He wants to know what it's like to feel exactly how Mark uh......marks his territory. He needs to be a medium where absolute dominance is the artist, representing Mark on the canvas that is Ethan's body. 

Self-pleasuring is the only outlet for Ethan. His true emotion being resigned to one-sided expression dampens the distinct affection permanently felt by him. With his head hanging weakly off of his shoulders, he begins to tense up nearing orgasm.

_"Mark......Mark oh God"_

Short strokes eventually turning into full massages, makes Ethan's voice twist into a squeak that can be heard by anyone nearby. It stands true, as Mark walks in concerned over the state of the other man.

"Hey are you oka-"

Pure shock washes over Mark's face as he realizes what he just walked into. He feels embarrassed, walking in on a good friend at any person's most vulnerable position. Ethan jumps in fear almost launching himself onto the floor. They're frozen, unsure of what to do next. Mark speaks up first nearly shouting, "I'm so sorry I thought you were hurt. You sounded like you were in pain and when I heard my name I-". He trails off, realizing the nature as to why he heard his name from Ethan's mouth. Instead of leaving the bathroom, he instead proceeds to understand his suspicions regarding Ethan. The man had feelings towards him, deep or not, it was strong enough that it couldn't be ignored as a joke anymore.

Ethan still stood there frozen, unsure of what to do next. Mind you he had just been caught masturbating to his own friend/colleague. So he presses to assess the damage, "What all did you hear Mark?"

Mark answered, "I heard you from the other room, I thought you were hurt that's the only reason I barged in like that I'm so sorry Eth-"

"It's okay, Mark" Ethan reassured. The only issue Ethan recognized at that point was that Mark had to find out this way. "I understand if you might need space after this, I should probably just go."

"No.....don't leave" Mark voiced. "I actually don't mind the fact you were calling my name. In fact I'm not surprised, considering how you act around me......around everyone..." Mark treads closer to Ethan, cautious with how he wants to approach him. "You really like me, huh?"

Ethan stared as bare as one can be, exposed. "Yeah" That's all Mark needed to hear. 

With his pants still undone, Ethan walks near Mark. He stops in front of the counter while being towered over by the other man.

_His man._

"I wondered when this was going to happen" Mark interjected, their gaze unbroken by his words. Finally they break their emotional gap by embracing into a furious kiss. Covering each others skin by being as close as possible, they kiss passionately. The house of cards Ethan built denying his place beside Mark is destroyed, as the loving rage built by years of denial is unleashed. 

Mark explores Ethan's mouth while dominating his tongue, leaving no room for breathing. It's almost impossible to keep up with, especially since Mark proceeds to lift Ethan onto the counter. Mark kisses his neck with his hands trespassing into Ethan's briefs, continuing where he left off.

"You want it, say you want it" Mark commanded.

"I want you so fucking bad Mark" Ethan whined, possessed with the urges he's contained for a long time. 

"Whatever happens never leaves this bathroom, got it?" Instead of a verbal answer Ethan gets down from the counter, and onto his knees. Fumbling with Mark's pants he manages to get his dick out without much fuss. With no hesitation Ethan gets to work by licking and sucking at the tip. Mark looks on admiring the skill that is his head game. Soon enough, Ethan has his entire penis in his mouth. Bobbing his head with a sway, Mark holds onto the edge of the table to keep balance. Ethan, aware of the stimulation he's bringing, bobs faster until drool is coated onto Mark's hard cock. Ethan pulls away, amused at the spit that connects his mouth to his dick. Looking up, Mark's approval encourages him to stand up and turn towards the mirror with his elbows on the counter. He looks at the reflection of their intense interaction, proud of what he's done.

"You ready?" Mark asks. As Ethan agrees his pants are slowly pulled down, revealing a bubbly ass that no one else was allowed to claim. Carefully, Mark pushes his dick into Ethan. This is when he starts to go wild, twisting at the overwhelming sensations he's experiencing. 

"Oh fuck yeah" Mark wastes no time going to town on him. Slaps repeatedly being heard throughout the second floor, accompanied by Ethan's moaning. Mark grasps Ethan's jaw, encouraging Ethan to keep looking in the mirror. 

_Mark....._

Ethan's eyes start to close as he's driven to fulfillment. However his trance will be soon interrupted by Mark blurting, "Oh fuck yeah what's my name?"

He's startled but soon answers, "M-Mark...Mark Fischbach....my Mark.." Ethan trails off drunken with arousal. Mark doesn't appreciate the inattention so he flips Ethan onto the counter, facing him. Fucking Ethan like before he also gets to watch his friend jack himself off, crying with pleasure.

"You close!? You close!?" We all know who said that line.

This interaction ends with a long and rewarding orgasm. They both cum, uncaring of the mess they will have to deal with afterwards. As they come down from their high they share a moment of contentful joy. 

Sharing one final kiss they get busy with cleaning up before heading out to do another video for their channel. "What do we do after this?" Ethan questioned, unsure of their status as a relationship. To his joy though, Mark replies with a smirk: "Same thing and dinner?"


End file.
